starwarsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Scavenger Hunt
Scavenger Hunt, to publikacja zawierająca przygodę do gry fabularnej Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (WEG) wydawanej przez West End Games (nr 40020). Podręcznik wydano w 1989 roku i jego autorem jest Brad Freeman. Przygody (Adventures) SWRPG wewnątrz: *Scavenger Hunt Zawartość *Introduction **In This Adventure... **Preparing To Play **Adventure Materials **Difficulty Numbers and Game Balance **Adventure Background **Recent Events **Adventure Synopsis **The Main NPCs ***Spilfer and The Squibs ***Chief Tax Chaplain ArrGack and The Ugors ***Elnine-Geeate (L9-G8 *Episode One: Elusive Prey **Summary **Start The Adventure **Friendly Fire **The Teaser **First Come, First Served **Examining The Garbage **Hailing The Alien Ship **Attacking The Aliens **Three's a Crowd **Meaner Than a Junkyard Wookiee **A Glimmer of Hope **Let's Make a Deal **The Mighty Squibs **Commander of The Thrifty **The Big Deal *Episode Two: Strangers in Paradise **Summary **Arrival in Paradise **Meet the Ugors **Haggling the Sequel **Spilfer to The Rescue **The Way to an Ugor's Heart **Giving Up Weapons **Paradise by the Cockpit Lights **Attacking the Pirate Ship **Losing Them *Episode Three: That's No Moon... **Summary **Eureka! **Sneaking Past the Ugors **The Diversion **The Old Hide-In-The-Garbage Trick **Darn The Torpedos... **Getting Out of a Sticky Situation **Landing on The Wreck **The Bare Wall **The Disposal Chute **The Emergency Airlock **Entering The Wreck **Encounter One: The Void Droids **Encounter Two: There's Something Alive In Here **Encounter Three: Darth Vader's Ghost ***Behind The Black Door ***To The Victor ***Not as Clumsy as a Blaster... ***Where to Next? *Episode Four: The Gravity-Well Projector **Summary **The Object of The Quest **Approaching the Projector **Curiosity Killed the Squib **Examining the Device **How Many Rebels Does It Take to Move a Gravity-Well Projector? **Return of The Hardware Pirates **Stand and Deliver **As If Things Aren't Bad Enough... **A Fast Get Away **An Uplifting Experience **Nick of Time *Episode Five: Paradise Unbound **Summary **Dangerous Gateway **Not So Fast... **Right Where We Want Them **Squibs Ahoy **Planning The Attack **Haggling: Part III **Parting Compliments *Episode Six: Desperate Showndown **Summary **Preparing The Projector **What Do You Mean "Oops"? **Portable Planet **Elusive at Last **RPG Starship Combat **Star Warriors Combat **The Black Hole **The Great Escape **The Fine Print *Scavenger Hunt Adventure Script *Pullout Section *Rules Upgrade *Star Wars Charts and Tables Upgrade Tabele, schematy, dane techniczne, opisy: *Read Aloud *Squib Momship - dane statku (Squib Merchandising's Thrifty) *Ugor Battle-Wagon - dane statku (Black Hole-class Salvage Dreadnought) *Squib Haggling *GrrKack - dane postaci *Grasp - dane statku (Aratech SkySlayer Light Assault Ship) *Paradise System and the Holy of Holies *Squib - dane typowego przedstawiciela gatunku *L9-G8 - dane droida (Cooking Droid) *Teehl - dane postaci *Elusive - dane statku (Imperial Armored Transport) *Spilfer - dane postaci *Ugor - dane typowego przedstawiciela gatunku *Bonderium - dane statku (Modified Imperial Lambda-class Shuttle) *King Ebareebaveebeedee - dane postaci *Void Droids *ITO-9 - dane droida (Interrogation Droid) *K0-B2 - dane droida (Combat Droid) *MSE-6 - dane droida (General Purpose Droid) *T-Series Imperial Protocol Droid - dane droida *D99-X - dane droida (Maintenance Droid) *MD-1 - dane droida (Medical Droid) *Dianoga - dane zwierzęcia *Imperial Lambda-class Shuttle - schemat Wewnętrzne materiały fabularne: *Cut-Away to Elusive *Cut-Away to Alliance Command Credits *design: Brad Freeman *development: Michael Stern *editing: Bill Slavicsek *from a story by: Steve Gilbert, Michael Stern *art direction: Stephen Crane *graphics: Cathleen Hunter, Sharon Wyckoff *map art: Rosaria J. Baldari *cover art: Ralph McQuarrie *interior art: John Robinson *production: Steve Porpora *cooking droid concept: Chad Dubeau, Jason Dubeau *rules upgrade: Greg Gorden, Bill Slavicsek Kategoria:Star Wars - The Roleplaying Game (WEG)